vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Netherbeast
Summary Netherbeasts are monsters created as biological weapons in the Spirit World. Taking the form of harmless plushies and dolls when inactive, upon being activated Netherbeasts will suddenly grow in size and become violent superhuman monsters. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B | At least 9-B | 8-C Name: Voorhees-class Netherbeast | Greed-class Netherbeast | Halloween-class Netherbeast Origin: Magical Girl Spec-Ops Asuka Gender: None Age: Unknown Classification: Monster, Bioweapon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Forcefield Creation | Same | Same. Improved Halloween-classes also have Regeneration (Mid-Low) Attack Potency: At least Wall level (Breaks through walls and wooden furniture, stated to have 1/8 of the power of a Halloween-class) | At least Wall level (Stronger than a Voorhees-class) | Building level (Halloween-classes can threaten magical girls and improved ones can shatter the Magic Shield of a veteran magical girl like Kurumi Mugen with one blow) Speed: At least Superhuman | At least Superhuman | At least Superhuman, likely Subsonic (Can fight veteran magical girls) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Wall Class | At least Wall Class | Building Class Durability: Wall level, at least Wall level with Magic Shield (Easily tanks handgun bullets, Mia Cyrus stated that a regular human would need a grenade launcher or an anti-tank rocket to take one down) | At least Wall level | Building level (Regular Halloween-classes' magic shields are able to tank multiple 120mm APFSDS shots before being breached, and improved ones can survive attacks from veteran magical girls) Stamina: Above average, Netherbeast don't bleed and can sustain heavy injuries before dying Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: Some Netherbeasts wield simple melee weapons like saws or bats Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Body Structure: Netherbeasts don't have any blood. Instead, they sustain their existence through the use of magical power, which flows through their body through so-called "crystal arteries". Their peculiar body structure allows them to survive injuries that would put down regular living creatures, though they are still killed if decapitated or if they sustain enough damage. ** Regeneration: The improved Halloween-class netherbeasts display a regeneration capable of regrowing their body to a rate of 13-14g/s. Though not powerful enough to heal major injuries, it allowed a Netherbeast to survive an acid injection from Kurumi Mugen. * Magic Shield: A multilayered pseudo plasma curtain type magic shield. Magic Shields are very powerful defenses against conventional weapons, the magic shields of mages (like magical girls) and Halloween-classes require a concentrated attack from multiple 120mm smoothbore APFSDS, and the shields of a Voorhees-class require the use of a grenade launcher or an anti-tank rocket to be destroyed. Though almost entirely transparent, its optical properties match themselves to the incoming attack, so it can even deal with lasers. The most effective weapon against a magic shield is to use a magic weapon of your own. Key: Voorhees-class | Greed-class | Halloween-class Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Monsters Category:Magic Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Magical Girl Spec-Ops Asuka